FUTURAMA – And the Story continues
by paptschik
Summary: The future of Futurama - in the second chapter, Fry and Leela join Bender.
1. Reservoir Bots

Philip J. Fry failed once again.  
He was never very smart...nor brave...nor romantic.  
But he always tried to do his best.  
But what...what could he do? He, who was cursed with these hands, hands that won't allow him to finish the opera he wrote for her... all he could do, was accept his failure, once again.  
He was about to leave the stage, when he, all of a sudden, heard a voice. It was, in his ears, the voice of an angel. It was her voice.  
"Please don't stop playing Fry."  
He looked at her, astonished. Why didn't she leave like all the others?  
"I want to hear how it ends."  
At that moment, he was unable to talk. In fact, he didn't even want to talk.  
He just sat down, continued playing the holophoner and the annoying noises and awful images it created, said more than a thousand spoken words could ever do.

**CHAPTER 01 – RESERVOIR BOTS**

**No robots were harmed writing this chapter.**

"And that's how I got my shiny, new ass. Great story, isn't it?"  
The whole Planet Express crew was sitting at the conference table, listening to Bender. The whole Planet Express crew? No, Philip J. Fry, although he was sitting at the table along with the others, wasn't listening at all. All he did was starring at his favorite Cyclops.  
"Hey, Fry, are you listening to me? Fry? Yo, meatbag, I'm talking to you!"  
"What?"  
Fry looked at Bender.  
"Sorry, wasn't listening."  
"How dare you not listen to me when I tell a funny story? Now I have to make up another one! But first, I'll make breakfast for my friends."  
"Breakfast? YOU!? Uh, let me take care of the breakfast, my friend, why don't you just tell another story meanwhile?"  
Before Bender had a chance to answer, Fry was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.  
"Oh, well, so have I ever told you the true meaning of 'Like a virgin'? It's actually a song about big girders."  
And so he began to tell.  
  
Half an hour later, Fry returned to the conference table.  
"Breakfast is ready." he said, while placing an empty bowl in front of everyone.  
"What do we get?" Amy axed.  
"Zoidberg gets food, too?" the lobster-like creature smiled happily.  
"Admiral Crunch for everyone." He answered while putting the milk on the table.  
"Admiral Crunch? It took you thirty minutes to get the bowls, take the milk out of the refrigerator and open the box?" Hermes was shocked. He always knew Fry was stupid, but THAT stupid?  
"Of course not." Fry said and put the Admiral Crunch-box on the table.  
"I didn't open it."  
Suddenly, sirens started to howl.  
"What the hell is that?" Leela axed.  
"We're under attack! Everyone defends himself!" Zoidberg screamed, before he shot his ink at everybody around him and ran away.  
"Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop!"  
After cleaning his glasses, the professor pressed a button on his chair and the howling stopped.  
"So my latest invention is actually working."  
"You're what?" Fry axed while getting rid of the ink, like all the others.  
"It's my new 'You've got mail' siren. Before I installed it, I used to forget checking my mailbox, which is also the reason why I missed my best friend's funeral...oh my, he truly was a good guy."  
"So...what about it?" Fry axed.  
"I told you, I missed it"  
"I mean, what about that siren?"  
"What siren?"  
"That 'You've got mail' siren."  
"Oh, I've got mail? Then let's check my mailbox."  
Farnsworth checked his computer and, what a surprise, there was a mail.  
"Oh my...it is from the police."  
"What have you done know, old mon?" Hermes was yelling at the professor.  
"Oh...they're just axing, if a Bender Bending Rodriguez is working for me and they say they want to talk to him."  
"Me? What could the police possibly want from me?"  
All of a sudden, the room fell silent and everyone was staring at Bender.  
"What?" Bender axed.  
They kept staring.  
"What?"  
  
"Damn it, it hurts so much!" Bender was lying on the backseat of a car, with a huge hole in his chest.  
"Don't worry, man, we get ya a new door as soon as we arrive at the rendezvous point." Joey Mousepad, the driver, said.  
He was confused. How did this happen? It was all planned so well...how did the cops know about the robbery?  
"Are we there yet?" Bender yelled in pain.  
"Almost, hold on another twenty minutes."  
"Joey..."  
"What is it, Blotto?"  
"It is...so cold..."  
"Alright, I turn on the heating."  
While they were driving, Bender began to think.  
Damn it! I never should have agreed to do this.  
He remembered how it all started.  
  
"So...where were you on September 19th, 2994?" Smitty axed, while walking up and down in front of Bender, who was sitting on a chair in the middle of an empty room.  
"I wasn't yet built then." the robot answered.  
"Oh, you weren't built yet...what a coincidence."  
"I don't know what you're up to."  
"OF COURSE YOU DO!" Smitty shouted.  
"Calm down, baby." Url said, while he put a hand on Smitty's shoulder.  
"He's not worth it."  
"You're right..."  
Smitty stepped back. Now it was Url, who talked to Bender.  
"Okay, boy, here's the situation. We know, you used to be involved, with the robot mafia." he said.  
"The robot mafia? Me? You must have the wrong person, I could never harm anyone."  
"We've got a witness."  
"What? Who? I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!"  
"Awww baby, keep cool. We might forget about that..."  
"You might?"  
"Oh yeah...IF you do us a favor."  
"What favor?"  
"You will be a spy...oh yeah."  
  
The car stopped.  
"Okay Blotto, we're here. In a few moments everything will be fine."  
Joey got put of the car and opened the backdoor.  
He pulled Bender out of the car and carried him into the near depot, where he laid him on the floor.  
"Don't you worry, there are plenty of spare parts, I'm sure there is also a door, which fits your chest."  
While Joey looked for a door, to replace the damaged door of Bender's chest, the Bending Unit, once again, looked back at how he had gotten himself into this situation.  
He remembered how Url and Smitty told him what he was supposed to do. He remembered how he accepted their offer. He remembered how they told him not to let anybody know, because it might endanger their lives.  
  
"Hey, Fry, Leela, guess who's going to be a spy!"  
After he left the police, Bender went straight to Planet Express, because he wanted to tell his friends about his job.  
"Uhm...Hermes?"  
Bender looked at Fry.  
"Idiot."  
"Despite Fry being an idiot, what else did you want to tell us?" Leela axed.  
And so he told them.

* * *

_  
Author's comments:__First of all, sorry if my English isn't perfect all the time, I'm working on it.  
Also, don't worry about the time jumps, which might be confusing, that's just because this chapter (as well as the next one) is a parody of Tarantino's "Reservoir Dogs", so future stories won't be told that way._


	2. Mexican Bendoff

**CHAPTER 02 – MEXICAN BENDOFF**

**A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…**

"Blotto! Blotto! Come on, wake up!"  
Slowly Bender awoke from his dream and opened his eyes.  
He had dreamt about his friends…and the last time he would ever see them.  
Bender sighed. He was ready to leave this world forever.  
"Just leave me alone…let me die in peace."  
"You're not going to die." Joey Mousepad said.  
"You're fine."  
Silence.  
"…"  
"Uhm…Blotto?"  
"I am? I mean…I'm fine?"  
Bender looked at his chest and there it was: A shiny new door, which looked just like his old one.  
"Yahoo!"  
He got up and began dancing.  
"Bender is fine! Bender is fine! Blablabla, Bender is great."  
"Let's see how fine Bender will be after we're done with him." the Donbot said.  
"Donny B? What's the matter?" Bender axed.  
There he stood, the Donbot, who just arrived at the rendezvous point along with Clamps, and he looked as angry as a robot could.  
"How dare you betray us, after you've been treated like a friend, like a brother…like a son?"

Since Bender wasn't that interested in going to prison, he decided to take the whole thing seriously. The first thing he had to do, was rejoining the robot mafia, at least for one job.  
Being an ex-member of the mafia, Bender knew all the places where he might meet them, the first one of his list being Elzar's restaurant.  
"Of course, nobody should know, that won't be much of a problem."  
Elzar was on the phone, talking to one his 'special' customers, while Bender came in.  
"Yes, you can trust me, we're very trustworthy and discreet."  
"Yo, Elzar, is the robot mafia here?" The Neptunian looked at Bender.  
"They sit at their usual table."  
Bender went on and Elzar continued his discussion.  
"What? Of course, we serve everything, and only the freshest, none of 'em being older than ten years."  
"Clamps, Joey, Donbot, how's it going?"  
The three robots looked at Bender, as he reached their table.  
"If it isn't Blotto…" the Donbot said.  
"What do you want?"  
"Well Donny, ya know…I wanted to forget about organized crime, I'm not into working with others and stuff, but…let's say there is a rumor, that you guys are planning…a robbery…"  
"Come to the point."  
"I want to help you with this one and, of course, I want to get my share in the end."  
The Donbot seemed to be annoyed.  
"You left us and now want to work with us again? What, tell me Blotto, what have I done, to deserve such a treatment? You are not showing any respect."  
"Shall I clamp him?"  
Clamps looked at Bender.  
"You want to be clamped!?"  
"Yo, Clamps, calm down now…" Joey interfered. "Donbot, come on, you know he did a good job back then and we could need a fourth robot."  
The Donbot looked at Joey.  
"Joey…do you trust him?"  
"Well…I know he's evil, but so are we, so why not?"  
"Well then, if you are willing to give him another chance, so am I."  
"But I wanted to clamp him!"  
"Be quiet Clamps!" the Donbot said. "You don't clamp your friends."  
Bender grinned.

Bender trembled with fear.  
"Please don't kill me. I…I didn't do it! It was Clamps!"  
"Why should Clamps do such a thing? He's only a few crimes away from a brand-new pair of clamps."  
"Yes! New clamps!"  
"Clamps. You take care of him. Joey, we're leaving." the Donbot ordered.  
"But-…alright boss." Joey sighed and followed the Don.  
Now Bender and Clamps where alone.  
"Now you'll be clamped!"  
"Please, don't do it, I hate being hurt, it's so painful."  
Clamps was about to begin, when suddenly a car crashed through the wall and hit him.

Fry was driving the car with Leela sitting next to him. They were on the way home, after buying a new set of teeth for the professor.  
"Leela…" Fry said.  
"Yes?"  
"I want to talk to you, now we are alone, so I guess it's the right moment."  
He held her hand with his.  
"You do rem-"  
"Fry, you lose control!" she yelled.  
"No, I know what I'm doing, just let me tell you this."  
"No, I mean the car! Hands on the steering wheel!"  
Fry looked through the front window of the car, just in time to realize, that there was another car, coming right at them.  
"WAH! A car!"  
He managed to get back on the right lane, but still it was way too close.  
"Don't you EVER do this again Fry. I'm too young to die!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"So…you were saying…?"  
"Well…you remember that night at the opera, right?"  
"Sure, it was just a week ago."  
"Well, Leela…ever since I wanted to tell you something…it took me a week to write down my words…and I'm only half done, but I can't wait any longer, so let me tell you what I've got so far and then let me make up the rest."  
"Okay Fry…go ahead."  
"Tank you."  
Fry took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. Then he began to read.  
"Leela. You know that I love you. I told you so often. But…"  
"Uh, Fry?"  
"Please Leela, let me finish. So…uh, yeah. But you…"  
"Fry, for gods sake, you're the driver!"  
"I'm what?" he axed.  
Then he remembered.  
"Oh…"  
He looked out on the street.  
"WAH! Many cars!"  
Fry grabbed the steering wheel once again and tried to avoid cars on both lanes.  
The car ended up of the street.  
"Puh, that was close, but we're save. There are no more cars." Fry said.  
For the third time he looked out through the front window, but this time, there weren't any cars, but a building.  
"WAH! A depot!"  
This time a wasn't able to prevent the accident.  
The car crashed through the wall of the building and finally stopped after hitting a robot.  
"Ow. My head doesn't feel good." Fry said. "Where are we?"  
"I don't know" Leela said while she got out of the car.  
"But that's Bender!"  
Fry got out too.  
"And that robot we hit, who looks like the one from the robot mafia…I think it's the one from the robot mafia."  
"Fry, Leela, what the hell are you doing here? Anyway, save me!" Bender said.  
"What happened here?" the Donbot, who suddenly was back along with Joey, axed.

"Donbot…may I ax you something?"  
"What is it Joey?"  
"Do we really…you know…have to clamp him? I mean, maybe the cops forced him to do this. They probably found out about him working for us. I'm sure he didn't want to do it."  
"You still trust him, Joey?"  
"Sort of…at least, I don't think we should kill him. Look inside your heart-file Donbot, you know I'm right."  
The Donbot looked at Joey.  
"Alright…but this is his very last chance. The next time he gets in our way, he'll be shut down."  
The two walked back.  
"I hope we're in time to stop Clamps."  
But as they arrived, Clamps was on the floor and there were two humans.  
"What happened here?" the Donbot axed.  
Bender shrieked and hid behind Fry and Leela.  
"What happened to Clamps?"  
"It wasn't me, they did it, kill the humans first!" Bender shouted, still hiding behind his meaty friends.  
Both, the Donbot and Joey, pulled their guns and aimed at Fry and Leela.  
As always, Leela was the one to react fast.  
She opened Bender's chest door und took out two guns.  
"Fry!" she said while she gave him one of them.  
Now it was two guns against two guns. Fry and Leela ready to kill the two robots, the Donbot and Joey Mousepad ready to kill the two humans.  
Then, there were sirens.  
"What's that?" Leela looked around. "The police?"  
"Everybody come out! We have you partially surrounded."  
"How did they know where we are?" Joey axed.  
"Let me clamp them!" Clamps, who was back on his feet, said.  
"Donny, Joey, Clamps. Hurry and leave, we'll keep the cops busy." Bender said.  
"But-" Joey began talking, but was interrupted by Bender.  
"No butts!"  
He giggled.  
"Seriously, no but, just go! Hurry!"  
Joey nodded and followed Clamps and the Donbot who were already running away.  
It was then, that the police entered the building from the other side.  
"Nobody moves! You are all under arrest for damaging this building."

Fry, Leela, Bender and Amy were sitting at the table at Planet Express.  
"So they arrested you, because you destroyed the wall of the depot?" Amy axed.  
"Yes." Leela answered.  
"And now you're broke, because you had to pay for it?" Amy axed.  
"Yes." Fry answered.  
"And they agreed to forget about Bender and the robot mafia, because his chest door was damaged during his mission and they didn't want him to sue them?"  
"Yes." Bender answered.  
"Pretty good story, isn't it?" 


End file.
